


Mastered Materia

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Two men lost in different ways converge during an ice storm and begin an odd and wonderful relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This won Third Place in the FFL (Final Fantasy-- L-something? Love? idk) Fanfiction Contest in September 2003, according to a little banner on my old website, so it was written and submitted/posted some time shortly before that.

Ever since the Meteor Crisis, as it soon became dubbed, the weather on the east continent was prone to taking sudden, violent shifts. It was an understood rule that any travelers should be in groups and should attempt to travel in a vehicle with both heating and cooling capabilities.

Still, Vincent Valentine traveled alone. He knew quite well that he could have easily gotten a ride from Cid or Shera, but he never asked. Instead he traveled on chocobo, the slowest possible method he could think of, besides walking. And he had walked the distance before, to Midgar, much to the dismay of those awaiting his arrival.

He never understood why he enjoyed his time alone. Common sense seemed to beg that he'd had more than enough time in his life to ponder in solitude. Perhaps, he thought, he was just so used to it that nothing could change his desire to be alone.

The weather took a sudden turn for the worse when he was still more than six hours from Midgar. At first, the sudden cold was tolerable. The bird beneath him was far from thrilled about it, but it kept moving anyway, perhaps just as anxious to arrive somewhere warm as its rider.

They'd made it perhaps another hour when the sky turned almost black and a variety of freezing rain, sleet and hail started pelting the pair. The chocobo started squawking and tossing its head, not wanting to keep going forward.

Vincent quickly dismounted and gave the bird a quick smack with his gun before trying to lead it onward. But before another fifteen minutes had passed, both seemed to realize that they weren't just going to walk out of the storm and back into the warm plains sun.

And if they stopped, they would most likely freeze to death. A layer of ice clung to both of them, which Vincent occasionally tried to knock off, as they wandered onward.

Over the last couple years, he'd passed bodies of travelers who'd gotten caught in similar storms. Each time, Vincent had stopped and buried them as properly as he could. He always made sure to take their identification cards into Midgar on his next visit, just in case any of the ShinRa employees who were still working on tallying the dead from the Meteor Crisis could find living relations.

For a quick moment, he wondered if anyone would bury him and carry his ID into the city to verify what his friends would have already feared.

Onward they went. Another hour passed and by then, Vincent was almost dragging the chocobo through the darkness. Sure, he was built resilient, but there was a limit to even that. This felt almost as cold and miserable as the north continent had. And both he and the other Mako-powered member of the party had succumbed to the elements after a few hours, despite being engineered otherwise.

Finally, Vincent sank to his knees, letting go of the reins he'd been clutching tightly with the metal of his left hand. The bird just looked at its master, confused as to why they'd stopped. Before anything else happened though, there was a lull in the storm. And in the two minutes without sleet pounding on the travelers, Vincent caught a slight trace of smoke in the wind.

He had always known there were woods near the usual route he took to Midgar, but he rarely ventured into them. There were still a few creatures roaming through them that he'd rather not run into while traveling alone. Still, the faint hint of smoke was coming from that direction. Obviously someone lived within the woods, and if for some strange reason luck was on his side, perhaps whomever chose to live so far away from humanity would be willing to take in a lone traveler and his chocobo until the storm passed.

It took another ten minutes to make it to the edge of the woods, during which the storm began raging again. For a moment Vincent pondered why he hadn't headed for the woods to begin with, but after a large ice-covered limb came crashing down from a nearby tree, he realized the woods might not have been any safer. There definitely was little shelter available.

He walked slowly onward towards where he hoped he'd find a house of some sort. At one point he contemplated leaving the chocobo behind, but the bird had made it so far that it would have been pointless to abandon it now. They were close. And they seemed to be on an actual path, which further cemented his resolve.

Not a minute later he came into a small clearing that contained a run down shack and little else. Still, light fell through the single window in the front of the place and a thin wisp of smoke trailed from a stone chimney. There was definitely someone home.

Forgetting his normal composure, Vincent whooped in elation and ran the distance to knock on the shack's door. The chocobo seemed to realize what had happened and was close behind its master, chirping quietly to itself.

But the last thing Vincent was expecting when the door swung open was exactly what he found. A rare pair of glowing Mako eyes were wide with surprise as they looked him over. And Vincent just stared, not so much looking at the shack's owner as what lay past him. A fire crackled in the fireplace and despite the exterior, the shack seemed rather homey.

"Come in," the man said slowly, not waiting for Vincent to get around to asking. "Have you been out in that hell for very long?"

Vincent just nodded before looking back to his bird.

"My chocobo...," he began, only to have the other man walk past him and take the reins.

"There's a stable behind the house. It should be enough to warm him up," the man replied as he led the bird off.

Without a second thought, Vincent stepped inside and shook himself off, ice and water falling at his feet. His hair had frozen into thick sections that crackled as he pulled his red cloak free from his body and hung it on a hook beside the door.

His host had walked out into the storm as though it were nothing. But then again, Vincent himself had been okay for a few minutes. And before another thought could pass through his head, Vincent was surprised that the other man had returned already and was bolting the door shut tightly.

"My two are both sitting with him. They'll take care of him," the man announced, shaking moisture from his own hair. It was dark, most likely black though the dim light from only one lantern and the fire made it difficult to tell.

"Thank you," Vincent replied before working on freeing his boots from his body. His claws weren't quite as nimble with the icy metal as he had hoped. Or perhaps the mechanics of his hand had started to seize from the chill. Either way, it took a few minutes longer than normal for him to remove his footwear.

The other man was just staring at him, watching him closely as he set his weapon aside and walked to sit as close to the fire as he could tolerate. The heat from the flames felt like it was biting straight through his body. And in a slightly sick way, it felt rather good. He felt like he was melting at the same time, and the water dripping from his hair and down over the rest of his soaked clothing only cemented the feeling.

Vincent had ignored his host for a few minutes, but wasn't worried about his safety. He'd had a decent amount of training as to how to read people, and the looks he'd gotten from the other man were all friendly and concerned. Besides, he'd gotten the same initial glance response from anyone else he'd met who had similar glowing eyes. There was an odd kinship there, they were both remnants of a time that had quickly become extinct.

"Here." Vincent turned to see the other man holding out a set of dry clothing and a woolly blanket. After taking them, the other man turned and walked away to rummage on the far end of the shack. It was really only one room, Vincent noticed. But if he had his choice, he'd probably live in similar fashion.

Without more than a moment's hesitation, Vincent stood and started pulling off his clothing. Once completely naked, he crouched back down near the flames, enjoying the warmth for a few minutes before finally putting on the outfit he'd been given. His host was definitely larger than him, though about the same height. Still, the clothing almost hung off his thin frame. He had the blanket wrapped around him as well by the time his host returned with a small plate of dried meat and some bread.

"Where are you headed?" he asked, crouching down beside Vincent.

"Midgar," Vincent replied, breaking off a small piece of bread.

"By yourself?"

Vincent held up a finger until he'd swallowed.

"Yes."

"But why? Even if you were SOLDIER, there are things out here besides the weather that would kill you in a heartbeat," the man said, sitting down on the floor, legs crossed in front of him.

"It is not of your concern," Vincent said, looking over at the other man. "And besides, you live here."

"Me? There's nothing for me in this world anymore."

"Then you shall let me stay until the storm passes?" It wasn't really a question. Vincent knew this man would never send him out into the storm that was howling louder than before.

"Sure. I haven't had a visitor in years." In the firelight, the man definitely had black hair. And he had blue eyes too, glowing blue like Cloud had.

"If you don't mind, I think I'd like to sleep." Vincent said, handing the now empty plate back to the other man.

"Go ahead. Take my bed if you'd like," he replied, pointing to a mattress on the floor in a corner. "I'm fine on the floor."

Vincent considered refusing, but from the look the other man was giving him, resistance wouldn't have been an effective tactic. At least the man stayed to the far side of the room while he settled in. After years of staying at inns and with friends, he could sleep almost anywhere. And the slightly lumpy mattress beneath him currently felt like heaven.

* * *

The first thing Vincent heard when he awoke was the sound of the storm still howling away outside. If it was any louder, he would have sworn it was inside. He could hear the fire still crackling too, and the soft breathing of... wait a second...

Sure enough, the other man had curled under the covers with him and, he realized as his host had an arm thrown over him as well. Vincent tapped his metal fingers on the mattress quickly before trying to remove himself from the bed.

"Sorry," a voice mumbled. "You were shivering."

"Oh."

"I was just trying to warm you up. Go on back to sleep, I'll tend to the fire," the man said before untangling himself from the blankets and stumbling over to the fire.

The lantern had been extinguished for the night, so the only thing lighting the shack was the fire. The ever-changing shadows danced around the man as he threw another couple logs into the flames.

"That should hold us until morning," he said as he looked back at Vincent. But Vincent, who had really meant to ask the man's name, was already in the haze that falls before sleep.

* * *

The next time Vincent opened his eyes, light was filtering though the front window and gently illuminating the dwelling. Without waking his host, who had thankfully curled into the blankets on the other side of the bed, he slipped across the room and pulled his clothes from where they'd dried near the fire. He didn't even bother with modesty as he quickly changed. Surely his host was still asleep anyway.

A final look out the window showed a much different world. Ice hung on every surface, though it seemed to be quickly melting. Most of it would likely be gone with the heat of the day. Hopefully, Vincent thought, his chocobo would be ready to move on as well.

The front door made little noise as Vincent left, only a slight click to know that it had latched again. Behind the house sat a small stable which housed three chocobos huddled so tightly together they might have been thought to be one. Vincent's saddlebags lay nearby, still a bit damp, but nothing inside could be ruined.

Pulling his disappointed bird free from the other two, Vincent led it out into the daylight and, as an afterthought, pulled a couple pieces of shimmering materia free from one of the packs. He rarely used the wide selection he had and surely if his host had no interest, it could be sold for a price much higher than what could be owed for the night.

Glancing at the sky, Vincent managed a faint smile. He'd be less than a day late reaching Midgar, if he hurried.

And surely, surely Cloud wouldn't mind waiting just a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, written and posted for a contest, ~Sept. 2003. 
> 
> (I believe it's three chapters only due to either the constraints of 2003-era Notepad or the upload constraints of the contest?)
> 
> (I also believe this was the highest-placing m/m fic in the contest.)
> 
> (the most minor of edits)

Two weeks later, Vincent was standing on the outskirts of Midgar again. He was more than ready to begin the trek to catch a ship back to the west continent, but he couldn't ignore the odd urge he had to pick up a few things for the man who lived in the forest.

Vincent wandered through a couple shops, picking up whatever caught his eye. Within an hour, he had an extra bag filled with vegetables, fruit, and a few toiletries. After passing a pharmacy, he stopped in to get some basic medical supplies and a first aid kit as well. Surely living in that forest wasn't without incident. In fact, he found himself wandering through most every shop he came across. He didn't even remember this many businesses scattered so far from the center of the city, but perhaps it was a sign of economic recovery.

There was a commotion outside one of the stores when Vincent happened upon it. More than a dozen people had pressed up against the storefront and even more crowded around the doorway and most likely inside.

He knew it was none of his business, and while natural curiosity was tempting him, he really wasn't much for crowds. Once past, he noticed a weapon shop next door and after tying his chocobo to a nearby hitching post, he walked in to pick up some extra ammunition.

The shopkeeper looked up when Vincent walked in, apparently a bit shocked that she had a customer.

"You're missing all the fun in the materia shop next door," the shopkeeper said as she stood up and smoothed her long skirt. "I didn't get the full story, but apparently some guy took in a couple pieces of materia to be appraised."

Vincent nodded absently, searching a shelf for the particular bullets he needed.

"And from the crowd out there, I'm guessing it's something really worthwhile," the woman continued. She walked around the counter and over to Vincent. "Looking for anything in particular?"

"I've found them," Vincent replied, snatching a couple boxes from the shelf. The store could stand a bit more organization, but for the space it was confined to, it was workable.

"Thank you, sir!" The woman rang up the purchase quietly, and reached under the counter for a bag. "I hope he sells them off and comes in here to shop. I could use the business."

"Good luck," Vincent replied silently and turned to go. The door opened just then, and Vincent stopped short as he stared at the man who had just walked in.

"You!" both he and Vincent exclaimed in unison. And everything made sudden sense.

Before Vincent could say anything else, he was captured in a tight embrace. A moment later, the man was holding him at arms-length and had pulled a glittering blue orb from his pocket.

"You need to take this back!" he said, shaking his head. "I don't know what you're thinking, but..."

"I have no use for this," Vincent replied, handing it back. "I have others."

"Other mastered All materia?" An eyebrow was raised with that as the man dropped the orb back into his pocket.

"Yes. And I picked up a few thing for you that I was going to drop off," Vincent said, pointing outside. "Vegetables, mainly."

"Vegetables?"

"I was trying to be nice." Vincent looked down and headed towards the door.

"I like vegetables. My garden didn't survive that storm though, uh... I don't know your name," the man stammered, almost smiling.

Vincent stopped, looking back at the man. "I don't know yours, either."

"Zack," the man replied, looking between Vincent and the curious shopkeeper who was watching intently.

"Vincent."

"Well, Vincent, nice to meet you," Zack replied with a smile. "So you're helping with dinner tonight."

Vincent looked down again. "I was just going to drop a few things off. I didn't know you'd be... here."

"I needed a few things, like some clothing, tea, and a dinner guest."

"If you don't go, I just might," the shopkeeper broke in, which caused Zack to start laughing. "It sounds like a good offer."

* * *

They left the shop a few minutes later, Vincent protesting until Zack bought a rather large sword and started mock threatening him. They rode out of town together, but the wind whipping the plains discouraged conversation between the two. It gave Vincent plenty of time to think about his current situation and the man, Zack, whom he was riding beside.

The eyes were an obvious giveaway that Zack had worked for ShinRa, but he couldn't exactly sneak away and look for files that had most likely been destroyed anyway. And asking Cloud about anything was rarely a good idea. As much as he cared for Cloud, certain things...

He didn't follow that train of thought any further though, as the sky was getting dark and Zack yelled that another storm was coming in. They had the chocobos in the stable and had just walked inside as the first drops of rain fell. It was nowhere near as intense as the last storm had been, but still, it was nothing to ride in, given a choice.

"Looks like you're staying the night again," Zack said, unpacking one of the bags that covered his table and some of the floor.

"Yes, I suppose so," Vincent replied, peering out through the window.

Zack cast an empty bag aside and walked with an armload of clothing to a set of shelves that served as a dresser. "So what were you doing in Midgar, anyway?"

"Visiting."

"Is that all I get? Visiting?" he questioned, walking back over to his purchases.

"Yes." Vincent set to gathering all of the food together in one pile, to be sorted and cooked. Halfway through, he realized he was still wearing his cloak and quickly unclasped it and hung it on a hook near the door.

On his way back, he passed the Buster-style sword Zack had bought. His mind flicked back to Cloud, the only person he'd ever met before now who bothered using the weapon. Of course, Cloud had gotten his from one of his comrades, a man named...

Vincent's eyes grew wide and he stopped in his tracks. He'd only heard the story once, and that had been ages ago, but not only did his host have the same name as Cloud's lost friend, but he matched the physical description as well. Cloud would...

No, Cloud couldn't handle it. Not the way he was now. This would have to be a secret.

Vincent shook his head quickly, trying to knock the realization away as he went back to the vegetables.

"You okay?" An arm was flung over Vincent's shoulders as he stood in front of the table. "For a second, you looked like you'd seen a ghost."

"Just had a thought," Vincent replied.

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"You're a hard guy to talk to, Vincent," Zack said, letting his arm slip off as he walked away. "But there's something about you that makes me feel comfortable."

Vincent turned and looked at Zack. No one had ever said that to him before. Not even Cid, whom he considered his closest friend, had said something like that.

"It's like meeting someone who fought in the same war but with a different company," Zack continued. "There's a connection, but I can't place it."

For a moment, Vincent pondered telling Zack what he knew, but he wasn't sure how much Zack remembered. It could end up being more trouble than it was worth. It was safer to say nothing, so that's what he did.

And they said little more than a few incidental things until after they'd eaten. Zack had been a little more upfront about watching every move Vincent made, especially if said move involved Vincent's claws.

"I'm still trying to figure out why I don't know you," Zack said after a prolonged silence. "You look to be the right age for..."

"I'm older than I look," Vincent replied, hoping to end the conversation there.

"I am too. I know that the Mako acts as a...," Zack began.

"You don't know me," Vincent said quickly, cutting him off. Hopefully that would end the discussion for good.

There was another long pause.

"So where are you from?

Vincent sighed. It was going to be a long night. "I currently reside in Rocket Town."

"That's... That's over by..." And Zack stopped. "There used to be a town on the other side of the mountains called..."

"Nibelheim," Vincent supplied. "I lived there once as well. It's growing into quite an economic base, actually."

"What?"

"Nibelheim. It's probably much bigger than you remember, though," Vincent said. Hopefully Zack would say something that'd give away how much or how little he knew.

"I'm... sure it is," Zack replied slowly. "I had a friend from there. I wonder if he's still alive."

"Perhaps."

And they both fell into silence again as they cleaned dishes and took a few scraps out to the chocobos. Afterward, Vincent noticed he'd gotten a piece of straw jammed in between a couple joints of his claw. He had limited sensation with it, most of which he was sure he imagined, and hadn't realized how stuck the straw currently was.

"Need a hand?" Zack asked, noticing Vincent's predicament. "Er, bad pun."

"I can get it," Vincent replied, walking over to the fire so he could see a bit better.

"Let me." Zack grabbed Vincent's claw-hand and settled down, legs crossed, beside him.

It was odd, having someone else holding onto that hand. Usually he kept it hidden, and even when he was forced to do anything with it, no one touched it. Not even Cloud.

"War injury?" Zack asked as he pulled the offending piece of straw free.

"No."

"It's not bad."

"What?" Vincent tried to pull away, but Zack had his hand tightly between his.

"It's not too bad. Maybe not as nice to look at as some, but it looks good on you," Zack explained, a slight smile on his face. "Or maybe I've just lived out here too long."

"Don't lower your standards," Vincent replied, quickly snatching his hand back and standing up. "I believe I'll try to sleep now, and I insist upon the floor."

Zack just nodded before standing up and taking a couple blankets off the bed. "Suit yourself, Vincent."

Without another word, Vincent settled himself into a bit of floor space near the fire. Zack, on the other hand, picked up a book and found himself a decent space with enough light to sit and read.

When Vincent woke up, Zack was still reading, except he'd switched positions to sit by the window. Vincent hadn't forgotten the night before, but he'd managed to rationalize it a bit.

"Want some coffee?" Zack asked, the moment he noticed that Vincent was awake.

Sure enough, a pot of coffee sat on a grate near the fire. Vincent was amazed the smell alone hadn't woken him up.

"Yes," Vincent replied as he stretched.

"And I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Zack said as he retrieved a mug from the only cabinet in the place.

"It's fine."

"I mean, you obviously have... someone. That's who you were visiting, right?" Zack handed a filled mug to Vincent, who'd sat down at the table.

"Yes."

"Why don't you live closer?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Vincent replied, blowing over the top of the steaming mug as if it would truly help cool the contents.

"But you're not a prostitute," Zack said before wincing. "Not that I thought you were. Or, well, I mean, you could be, you're... No, that sounds..."

"Perhaps it's something similar."

"I don't understand." Zack stood up to get more coffee for himself. "Keep talking."

"I... He's a very important friend, but he's not well," Vincent said. "I'm trying to make him happy."

"But are you happy?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I once had friends I'd do anything for, but I don't know if I could..." Zack began, only to look away.

"It's not like that. Well, it wasn't at first, but..." Vincent suddenly decided his coffee was more interesting than the conversation.

"But..."

"Now I'm almost sure he only loves me for who I remind him of," Vincent said before taking a slow sip of his coffee.

"Who you remind him of?" Zack asked as he leaned back.

"Someone who... died," Vincent explained as he gazed towards the window. That was something he didn't want to have to explain any further.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Actually, it felt... good to tell someone. The people who watch over him, I don't always trust them," Vincent said. He did feel better, and listening to himself, he almost felt a bit pathetic. Still, he had no other use. And really, did he deserve better?

Zack just nodded. "I suppose you'll want to leave right away."

"Yes."

"You're welcome here any time, Vincent. And I mean that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (minor edits to the chapter)
> 
> There is a little epilogue, written in ~2005, but it was very clunky so it's been heavily revised. It may still be clunky. *honest*
> 
> There are some notes from 2003 at the bottom.

Months passed, and each time Vincent traveled between the coast and Midgar, he stopped to visit Zack. And despite Zack's objections, he always brought some small gift to pay his night's room and board.

And each time, they talked a bit more. Vincent never mentioned anyone by name, but slowly Zack was convincing him that perhaps he should rethink his entire situation. Still, he didn't want to hurt Cloud. Cloud was the only one he hadn't failed yet.

Zack had started teasing Vincent, telling him that he never wanted to see Vincent again, because that would mean he'd finally broken free.

* * *

"You're duty bound to no one," Zack said as he helped Vincent pack his saddlebags.

"How do you know?"

"Because that's the old way, and the old way is gone. What would make you happy?" Zack asked, watching as Vincent checked over his chocobo's harness one last time.

"Being away from everything," Vincent replied. It was the truth. He actually had grown to admire Zack for living out on his own, far from civilization.

"You're always welcome to live out here. You could build your own room. Or house, even," Zack said, smiling as he smoothed a couple of feathers on the bird.

"Perhaps someday," Vincent said, holding his hand out for the now-customary handshake that usually brought their parting. Instead, Zack pulled him into a tight hug.

"I never want to see you again," Zack whispered before moving just enough for his lips to meet Vincent's.

Vincent fought not to push Zack away. Sure, Zack had made little comments now and then, but Vincent had stopped taking them seriously. And while he did find Zack to be good looking, he just...

It all slipped away though as Zack pressed his tongue between Vincent's lips, begging for entrance. And Vincent, who was still a bit surprised at the entire situation, parted his lips and teeth then let out a low moan as their kiss deepened.

Suddenly, Zack pulled away. "I'm sorry," he quickly said before squeezing Vincent's metal hand and darting back into the shack.

So, unsure of anything, Vincent turned and mounted his chocobo. Midgar lay ahead.

* * *

On his way back out of town, Vincent stopped in the same small weapon shop he'd run into Zack in. The shopkeeper knew him by name by now and looked up from the book she was reading and waved when he walked in.

"I just got a shipment of your bullets in. And how's your friend? I haven't seen him come by this month." The woman stretched and stood, already moving to get a bag for Vincent's purchases.

"It's early for his supply run," Vincent replied, picking up two boxes of bullets and walking to the counter. "Give him a couple more days."

"Okay," the woman said as she started to ring up the sale. "He's so nice, always buying something and asking if he can take me home with him. If I wasn't a married woman..."

Vincent raised an eyebrow at that statement before pulling a handful of gil from his pocket.

"Actually," the woman continued, "I think he's trying to sweet-talk me into lowering the price on a sword he wants."

"Sword?" Zack had never mentioned it. And he couldn't imagine a weapon so expensive that it would cost more than what the one piece of materia had been sold for.

"Want to see? It's in back right now. I don't have the space to put it out," the woman explained as she bagged the boxes.

"Yes," Vincent replied, telling himself that he'd had quite a few expensive weapons over the years and it was a normal thing.

The woman disappeared behind a curtain and a moment later she re-appeared hefting a sword that was nearly the same size she was. But it was beautiful. It reminded him of something Cloud would have found on the bottom of ocean or in some remote part of the world.

Cloud. Lost in the delusions that had slowly claimed him, he was no longer recognizable as the man he'd been. And Vincent had done all he could to protect the last person dear to him.

Vincent asked the price. And while he really wasn't easy to surprise, he almost dropped the gil he still hadn't handed over.

"I'll take it," Vincent replied after a moment.

"What?"

"It'll make a nice gift."

"You did understand how many zeroes followed that number?" the woman asked, setting the sword on the counter.

"Of course."

Silently, the shopkeeper rang the sale, shaking her head the entire time. Instead of putting the money in the till, she tucked it into her skirt.

She was still shaking her head when Vincent left the shop. She followed him to the door, flipping the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'. And then she noticed the bag of bullets on the counter and as quickly as she could, she grabbed them and ran into the street.

Luckily, Vincent was still reorganizing the packs on his bird when the shopkeeper ran up to him.

"You forgot these!" she said, catching her breath. She handed the bag over, a bit curious where Vincent was going to pack another bag. The bird was already over-burdened. "Traveling heavy?"

"Something like that," Vincent replied, taking the bag. "Have a nice evening."

By the time he made it to the shack in the woods, stars were already high in the sky. He'd gone the last couple miles on foot, leading his chocobo through the dark in hopes they both knew the way by now.

Vincent knocked twice on the door, hoping the awkward incident from weeks before hadn't tainted Zack's generosity.

A minute later, the door opened slowly. "Vincent?"

"Yes. May I stay for the evening?" Vincent asked, keeping his chocobo out of sight for a moment.

"Of course. But after this, I never want to see you again," Zack said before smiling widely. "Go ahead and take your bird back to the shed. I already ate, but I can make you something."

"I brought a few vegetables as well," Vincent said, baiting Zack as best he could. "Would you come get them?"

Zack stopped halfway to the pseudo-kitchen and turned.

"I told you to stop buying me things. And vegetables are very much included. I have a garden for a reason," Zack rambled as he walked outside only to come face to face with an almost smiling Vincent, holding the sword awkwardly with both hands.

"That is not a vegetable," Zack said softly after a moment. He hadn't moved.

"They're in one of the packs, but you need to take this heavy sword I bought you first," Vincent replied calmly.

"You... Sword... But..."

"Have I mentioned this thing is heavy?" Vincent asked, holding the weapon out. He really wasn't having any trouble with its weight. He just had never been taught the proper way to hold a sword that large.

Zack finally stepped forward and took it, eyes wide and glowing as he swung it around a couple times.

"I can't believe it," he said, looking away from the blade gleaming in the light pouring through the doorway and over to Vincent, who was pulling packs from the chocobo. "What's all of that?"

"Things," Vincent replied as he picked two bags to carry in.

"Well let me help you, um, I just need to set this down." The smile couldn't be wiped from Zack's face as he set the weapon inside and effortlessly took every bag Vincent could hand him, carrying them all inside and setting them in the middle of the floor.

"I think you're developing a shopping addiction," Zack commented as he latched the door after all the bags were in and the chocobo was in the stable.

"This isn't from shopping. I... left. For good," Vincent explained as he sat down on the edge of the bed and began taking his boots off. He didn't look from his footwear until a pair of arms enveloped him from the side.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not like some things have," Vincent replied as he kicked one boot free. He was tempted to send Zack to the other side of the room, but just having someone who at least cared in some form or another... it felt good.

"Think you'll ever come back?" Zack asked as he let go of Vincent and sat on the bed next to him.

"You always say you don't want to see me," Vincent said, pulling his other boot loose.

"I didn't like to see you torturing yourself with something that was over. And had been over."

"But that's..." Vincent began, only to stop when Zack grabbed a hold of his left hand, squeezing the metal without reserve.

"Are you sure you won't rethink staying here? Or nearby. I don't want to invade your space," Zack said quickly.

"Wouldn't I be invading yours?"

"If you haven't noticed, I don't really mind," Zack explained. "And what's with the sword? I mean, how did you know?"

"The shopkeeper told me you were interested." Vincent let his cloak fall behind him, not bothering to pull his hand back from Zack's grasp.

"I'll pay you back. You can have back that All materia. Or..."

"Help me build a house. Or at least add on to this one," Vincent said calmly. He'd spent the last couple weeks making the decision. And while his first instinct was to leave both Midgar and Rocket Town for good, perhaps to settle near Wutai on a tiny island and ignore humanity forever, Zack's offer had been a close second.

Still, Zack had seemed to want a relationship, and with him just leaving one... Well, it had been over, really, long before he'd even met Zack. And there was, still, the very persuasive power of that kiss they'd shared.

The main question that plagued him was if he was doing the same thing Cloud had done, replacing what he'd lost with a substitute. Still, the years seemed to have mellowed Zack into a much calmer man than the one Cloud once told of. Excitable, but less anxious to take on the world and more anxious to finish the book he'd started or make sure there was enough firewood chopped.

Cloud. Cloud had always wanted to take on the world. Over and over again until he...

"You're serious?" Zack asked, letting go of Vincent and standing up. "You'd..."

"Yes, and before you ask, I have thought it through. While an island not plagued by windstorms and ice is much more inviting, I would have no one to buy vegetables for."

"You're something else, Vincent," Zack said, shaking his head.

Vincent just watched Zack and even cracked a slight smile as blue eyes again darted to the shiny new weapon leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Didn't you mention something to eat?" Vincent asked, standing as well and walking over to hang up his cloak.

Halfway through the night, another storm blew in, shaking the window and causing the flames in the fireplace to dance erratically. To pass the time, both men had sat down in the now-cleared middle of the floor to puzzle away at a board game Zack had been working on creating. It still had a few flaws, many of which Vincent was quick to point out. It was an amusing game, if not a little long. But considering they had plenty of time to pass, it was perfect.

Still, Vincent guessed Zack hadn't slept the night before based on how often Zack yawned as they played. Finally, Zack excused himself, pulling off his shirt before walking over to the bed.

"Wait. Do you want the bed?" he asked as he scratched his side absently. "Or should we just share until you get something else set up. There's enough room for us both."

"I know."

* * *

A loud crash of thunder woke both men from their slumber. From the far edges of the bed, they could see each other's glowing eyes in the low light of the dying fire. Without saying anything, Zack crawled out from under the covers to stir the small flames, adding a couple of logs to hopefully last until morning.

"Stupid storm," he muttered as he poked the fire one last time before heading back towards the bed.

"It'll clear," Vincent said, sitting up and looking towards the window, inadvertently knocking the shared blankets into a jumbled pile.

It took a minute to attempt to resituate the covers between the two of them. Every time one of them would try to figure out how they'd been sleeping, someone ended up much too close to the other.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to compromise," Zack said after realizing one of the blankets wasn't even turned the correct way.

"Compromise?"

"It's a cold, stormy night. I promise not to try anything."

Vincent thought a moment. The mixed signals between the two of them had grown almost frustrating as the evening had worn on. Maybe the key to figuring out what they both wanted was for one of them to try something. Still, they settled wordlessly beside one another, each staring at the ceiling as they waited for sleep to take them back into its oblivion.

"Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"I'm still having a hard time believing this is all happening. I mean, I never expected..." he trailed off as though not sure how to continue.

"I believe I feel the same," Vincent said, turning so he was lying on his left side and facing Zack.

"You feel the same?" Zack asked, turning as well so they were only inches apart.

"Yes."

Their lips met a moment later in a slow kiss their bodies followed into even slower. Each touch was light and tentative, both exploring and still asking permission. As the kiss deepened and their tongues met, Zack pulled Vincent closer.

Vincent let Zack move him, guide him. Zack's right hand grasped Vincent's left, hanging onto the now-warm metal until after the kiss finally broke.

"You still sure about this?" Zack asked, shifting them both so he lay partially on top of Vincent. He brushed a bit of stray hair from Vincent's face as he waited for an answer.

It was definitely rushing things a bit, but what reason was there to wait?

"Yes, Zack. Yes," Vincent replied as he reached to touch Zack with both hands. He could feel the other man's partial arousal against his thigh. For a moment, he wanted to scream at Zack to stop, though all Zack was doing was working on the buttons of Vincent's shirt. Panic threatened to seize him, telling him he was betraying Cloud. But no, he had been betraying Cloud by staying with him. This was freedom, and, Vincent told himself, it was to be enjoyed.

With the buttons undone, Zack pushed aside the fabric of Vincent's shirt and leaned to kiss the many scars that crisscrossed Vincent's body. Vincent had always taken it as a blessing in the past that Zack had never asked about the source of any of the old injuries, but he also made it a point to not ask about the ones that Zack had.

Zack looked up from his current position, on his hands and knees near Vincent's waist and caught the red eyes watching him. Vincent had shed his belts for the night, but he still had on his usual black pants. At the time, he didn't think it would matter what he slept in, and with a limited wardrobe, he didn't want to change unnecessarily.

Vincent's eyes flickered closed as Zack reached down to unbutton Vincent's pants. In a couple swift motions, Zack had his hands pushing the material down over Vincent's slim hips as Vincent arched up to aide him.

After Zack pulled off Vincent's pants, he gently bent down enough to kiss one last scar on Vincent's ankle before rising from the bed to undress himself. He'd only been wearing a pair of sweatpants, his normal sleepwear.

Vincent opened his eyes then, when he felt Zack's weight leave the bed. The two of them stared at one another in the fire light, appraising each other's bodies carefully.

Zack stood there, fully naked and not at all modest. Over the months, the two had seen each other naked several times, but never like this.

"Hold on just a moment," Zack said suddenly before taking off towards the other side of the room.

As he dug through a pile of things on the far side of the shack, Vincent propped himself up and pulled his shirt off. It didn't really matter, but he would have felt silly leaving it on.

"Ha!" Zack announced, leaping up and almost bouncing back to the bed, hands tight around something. Vincent didn't get to see right away though as Zack pulled him into a kiss the moment he was close enough to do so. The mysterious object was set down somewhere on the bed, but it didn't matter as Vincent reached up to tangle his right hand in Zack's hair.

Neither one seemed to want to move too quickly or be too eager. Somehow their positions had been reversed as they explored one another's bodies, leaving Vincent straddling Zack's legs. It was a bit awkward, actually, since Vincent didn't feel himself to be the most creative lover. Still, after a reassuring glance up at Zack, he brought himself down to take Zack's arousal into his mouth, carefully licking the small beads of fluid from the tip and swallowing them almost hungrily. It felt a bit like a dream, really, full of freedom and opportunity. Hearing Zack moan, Vincent hoped it was a dream neither would wake from.

Zack was grabbing at the blankets on either side of him as Vincent took as much into his mouth as he could, swirling his tongue over every inch of Zack's erection.

"Vincent," Zack gasped, suddenly beckoning for Vincent to stop and crawl back up into his embrace. For a moment, Vincent didn't move, a slightly hurt look on his face as he brushed hair back from his face.

"Was that not..." Vincent began, only to get pounced on by Zack.

"That was amazing. I'm keeping you. I just want... more," Zack said with a smile. He was lying fully on top of Vincent, pressing their bodies together so even their foreheads were touching as he spoke. Vincent nodded as best he could for his position, almost knowing that this was what he needed. He needed something new or he would dwell on the past for too long.

And really, he needed it now. Zack had moved down enough to suck on Vincent's arousal while preparing him with the lotion from the first-aid kit Vincent had bought months before.

Vincent hissed at the invasion, but did what he could to relax and not put his claws through the mattress as Zack slowly pressed a cool, slick finger inside of him.

"Am I hurting you?" Zack lifted his head up, looking for reassurance before proceeding.

"No, it's just... been awhile," Vincent replied quickly, not opening his eyes as Zack kissed his hip. Zack took the answering moan as permission enough to go further. By the time he'd worked a second finger in to stretch Vincent, the man beneath him was writhing in pleasure from the dual stimulation of the fingers inside him and the hot mouth again around his erection.

The resulting orgasm left Vincent shaking and feeling empty for a moment before Zack repositioned himself, guiding his own arousal to where his fingers had been moments before. And Vincent only let out a long, low moan as Zack thrust almost over-eagerly into his body.

Vincent winced as Zack's quick pace bordered on painful until Zack shifted position enough to hit inside perfectly. The resulting sensation was like nothing Vincent could remember. Any lingering thoughts and doubts were chased away by the intense pleasure that was coursing through his body. It wasn't that he'd meant to give himself over so completely. It just happened.

A moment later, Zack reached to stroke Vincent's renewed erection in a countermotion to his own thrusts, earning a rare cry from Vincent. Their eyes met again, briefly, reassuring each other for a split second before they both gave themselves back to one another's bodies.

Vincent came first, this orgasm far more intense than the last and causing him to arch up and grab for Zack's back with both hands. He pulled Zack down to him, kissing him and working his fingers through Zack's unruly hair. A moment later Zack untangled himself from Vincent's grasp, thrusting hard and fast until he too found his release, crying out Vincent's name and a string of praises.

They lay there afterwards, not letting go of one another.

"Hey," Zack said after a couple minutes had passed, "I just realized something."

Vincent didn't say anything, he just looked questioningly at Zack.

"You were using... both hands."

"I was?"

Zack nodded.

"Ah. I..." Vincent looked away then. The blissful joy was fading quickly as he realized how much he was keeping from Zack. He knew almost too much.

"What is it?"

"I haven't been entirely truthful," Vincent replied. He was hesitant to look into Zack's eyes, but did anyway, surprised not to find any anger or confusion.

"I have a few things to explain too, but we have years to worry about all of that."

"What?" Surely Zack wasn't going to be so accepting. Not of him, not of...

"So get some sleep, we have to start building in the morning," Zack said, yawning and pulling Vincent even closer than he already was.

"I could get used to this. In time," Vincent replied a minute later. But the only response he received was a light snore. Zack was already asleep, not worried in the least about what the future might bring them.

Perhaps, Vincent thought as he felt sleep beginning to claim him, it was time to let go of the past and look forward to the future. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes for the night wasn't Zack, but instead the glittering mastered All materia, shining in the firelight from its place in Zack's new sword.

* * *

~*~Epilogue~*~

Every time there was a storm, Zack found himself thinking back to when he'd first met Vincent, mostly frozen and mind tormented. He'd never tell Vincent how hard it had been to look but not touch, not too much, for those months on end, and how the few times he'd given in for small moments of contact had only been fuel to the fire.

There had been a moment of absolute silence when Vincent had revealed his entire story - Zack didn't have a single word to express the anger and relief that threatened to overwhelm him. Mainly he was upset that he had escaped but left another to suffer. And he was relieved to not have to explain anything, really.

Though Vincent never said Cloud's name, Zack had figured that much out, too - their friend was just too far gone, better surrounded by nurses than ghosts of his past. They visited now and then, but Cloud had stopped really understanding who they were. 

The sky rumbled - a summer storm was blowing in. Zack looked across the garden to where Vincent was fussing over dirt in his metal hand, as usual.

"We should get inside," Zack said, looking at the dark clouds approaching. If nothing else, it would be a good opportunity for a little distraction that wasn't his nearly-finished board game.

"A little longer," Vincent replied. "If we're taking our clothing off anyway..." 

Zack didn't know when Vincent had learned to read his mind. He didn't really care. These were the days they had... 

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2003 Notes: This went from pwp to epic and back down to what you just read. It was written basically in two sittings, amazingly. The only thing that stalled a bit was the end, but that's just because it wants to be a 20-chapter epic again. Someday I may re-write it as such, with more detail about Cloud's madness and the months that were skipped over. And a bit more resolution. I don't know if these two'd stay together, but they balance each other well, don't they?
> 
> The 'Famous' outtake... This almost made it in, I swear, until I realized it was too hilarious and killed it:
> 
>  
> 
> _Vincent opened his eyes then, when he felt Zack's weight leave the bed. The two of them stared at one another in the fire light, appraising each other's bodies carefully._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Well, what do you think?" Zack asked, watching Vincent watch him back._
> 
>  
> 
> _"It's cold over here without my pants," Vincent replied, rather puzzled why Zack fell to the floor laughing._


End file.
